The present disclosure relates to a hand-held electronic device and a display method for a hand-held electronic device.
Presently, a hand-held electronic device with a big screen, such as a smart phone or the like, is very popular among users. The size of the screen of a hand-held electronic device is limited by the portability characteristics, which generally are not beyond 4 inches or 5 inches. However, with the development of technology, the processing capacity of the processor is enhanced, thus functions provided by the portable electronic device to the users are improved continuously, such that the screen size of the existing hand-held device can no longer meet the increasing diverse functional demands by the users. For example, the image size of the existing hand-held electronic device is small and the resolution of the display screen is low. The user would have a poor experience when watching a video through the hand-held electronic device. Accordingly, it is desired that a portable electronic device provide the user with a better visual experience while ensuring the portability of the electronic device.